DESERTED
by Ra Hatake
Summary: Sasuke is dead, leaving his beloved Sakura devastated. She starts a new life as ANBU but finds it rather hard to escape from her past according to Tsunade's analysis. KakaSaku, slight GenSaku
1. Suicidal

_DESERTED_

Chapter 1

"Suicidal"

Sakura yawned and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. Slowly, she stretched her limbs pointing out in every direction. Stretching was usually supposed to be relaxing...but not for Sakura. Well, at least not anymore. Something was missing. No more muscular body pinned to hers, keeping her blissfully warm. The velvety voice whispering "good morning" in her ear was gone. As soon as she remembered him, she immediately shook her head violently, her hair flailing around. Trying to forget was much easier said than done.

Tears ran down her face, dripping to the floor. Sakura watched them drop like little crystals, and then shatter like glass, the liquid splattering in tiny droplets. "Just like my life." she whispered with a small, yet noticeable smile. Sakura tried calming herself by taking a deep breath...but failed. She just couldn't quit thinking about him.

Her life used to be so perfect, so beautiful. Like a crystal hovering serenely in the air. But...when he died, in hit the floor hard and fast. It had shattered as easily as glass in a construction site. Everything had hit rock bottom. "Damn." she sighed, looking up to the ceiling. "Why did you have to go? I guess it really is true that perfect things can never last long, huh Sasuke?" Sakura mused.

Quickly, she pulled her tired body out of bed to her washroom. Sakura threw off her clothes and turned the small silver knob. Water began to sputter from the showerhead. "Ouch!" she grunted when she felt the icy water hit her tense back. Shivering, she turned the knob all the way to the left. The sweet relief made a shudder over her skin with the touch of the first droplet of hot water. Trying desperately to relax, Sakura focused on the positive things, such as the warm water pelting her shoulders.

It was already 7:15 a.m. Sakura was going to be late of she didn't bust some ass. Soon enough, the kunoichi had finished her rapid shower, and was fully clothed. In her usual blood red zip-tank, with the menacing Uchiha symbol on the back. Ebony sport shorts, with an equally short tan medic skirt over them. Midnight gloves and metallic black leg guards. According to Naruto, she was an eyeful even when she was covered in enemies blood (she had promptly bonked him on the head afterwards). Then Sasuke glared at the Kyuubi vessel, Sharingan flashing in his gorgeous eyes. Sakura chuckled at the memory.

Running a brush through her freshly cut bubblegum hair, she walked into the kitchen, enjoying that "new cut" bounciness. "I think I've got time for just one cup, since I'll more than likely be late." She smiled; her lips quirking upwards. Pulling a mug from the cupboard and pouring the instant coffee into it with hot water. Sakura walked around her kitchen for a moment and randomly pulled out the utensils drawer…

A long, sharp knife was located further back in the drawer. Sakura set her mug on the counter and pulled the knife from its place, admiring its jagged teeth. The cherry blossoms smile gradually faded and she was caught in a deep trance, gazing at the shiny knife. It could end her misery; bring her to her deceased husband, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. Slowly, Sakura ran her finger along its edge, noticing the crimson red liquid left behind. A ruby pathway to happiness.

Sakura could do it now, and nobody would know until it was too late. Naruto was on a mission, and nobody else usually came to visit her on Saturday mornings. She let a single tear fall. When she heard the tiny splatter from contact with the floor, she glanced at the clock.

It was hard to read through her blurry, tear filled eyes. "Shit." She ground her teeth and set the soiled knife in the sink. Quickly, she dumped her tasteless coffee into the sink as well. The bright red digital lines read 7:27.

Licking the blood from her finger, Sakura rushed back to her bedroom and grabbed her headband and weapons pouch. Just as she was about to leave, she stopped and thought about her flak jacket for a moment. Shaking her head, she ran out the door, slinging her pouch around her waist. Aggressively tying the knot under her pastel hair, Sakura glanced back to see that the door had been successfully locked.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" she muttered to herself. Almost tripping over her own feet, Sakura flew through the packed Konoha streets, hurrying to reach the Hokage tower. It was in sight…

-In Hokage Tower-

"I'm please to see that you've made it here today!" Tsunade began, glancing around the room.

"Wait!" a woman's voice rang from outside the doors. Normally, Tsunade-sama would reject anyone who was late, but everyone knew that Sakura was pretty much Tsunades' adopted daughter. Besides, this meant so much to Sakura.

"You're late Uchiha!" that bitching amazon Mitarashi Anko spat with a glare.

Sakura growled, "Okay, so I picked up a bad habit from Kakashi. Shut it Mitarashi!" Then Anko scowled, crossing her arms in a huff. She pouted up at her beloved Kakashi.

"Hey, old habits die hard." The silver-haired Jounin whispered with a chuckle.

Sakura took her place and looked around the room, recognizing a few friendly faces. Hyuga Neji was surprised she had come, but when he saw her look at him, he smirked. _"Glad to see you're finally joining the big league Sakura."_ He thought to himself.

Along with Neji, Commander Nara Shikamaru was there. He had been with ANBU for eight years now, making him highly respected among all the Konoha Jounins. Shikamaru was the youngest ANBU commander ever since he held the commander rank six years ago. At that time he had recently turned 16. He's 21 now.

Glancing from one end of the line to the other, Sakura saw another of the ninjas she's grown up with...Inuzuka Kiba. However, Sakura wasn't dumb and she already knew he was here because Akamaru was resting outside.

"Ahem! As I was saying, I'm glad _all_ of you could make it here today. You're all going to make fine ANBU. Remember, that with great power comes great responsibility, so this will be no walk in the park. Commander Nara will explain." Tsunade trailed off, grabbing her sake bottle and downing every drop.

That was Shikamaru's cue. He stood from his place with the other officers and lazily walked to the podium with his hands in his pockets. His eyes scanned the lot of them, as if calculating which would be the first to back out. "Tch; Listen up! As you're all aware, this is _not _going to be easy! You will track, fight, and kill your opponent without mercy or compassion. Or...you'll die. ANBU isn't anything like being a normal Jounin. You're always alert, even when you sleep. And you're going to be on your toes. Trust me; we will be testing your limits. Squads are larger in ANBU and work more independently. If you're not one with a strong stomach, then get out now." He said with a stern tone, waiting to see if anyone would leave. Nobody even flinched.

"If you slack, you will fall behind. I'm sure all of you know what it means when you fall behind. Nobody there to help you, your just easy quarry for any other ninja. So step up to the plate. Congratulations." He smirked. Shikamaru gave one final glance over before walking back to his seat.

Next, another officer stepped up. He was tall, and muscular. Long, brown hair; and a gorgeous pair of caramel eyes. The backwards headband pulled back his hair. A senbon between those yummy lips made the Uchiha widow's skin tingle as she watched him move. Damn sexy. "Whoa…" she whispered to herself, eyes wide.

"'Sup! I'm ANBU squad captain Shiranui Genma. Congratulations to all of you! It's an honor to have each of you joining ANBU. Obviously, you have successfully passed the exam." He chuckled, his eyes gleaming with pride. Looking back at Tsunade-sama, then over to Kakashi, he nodded.

"There are two specific new members of ANBU that Tsunade-sama and Kakashi would like to give special thanks to." He grinned, switching the senbon to the opposite side of his mouth. "Hyuga Neji…Tsunade-sama would like to give honorable mention to you for that astounding Katon spin. What an incredible display of power!" the tall, silver-eyed man proudly flaunted to Genma to shake his hand.

Then Neji walked to Tsunade and bowed before her. "Arigato, Tsunade-sama." He thanked her. Then the new ANBU officer stood next to the older woman

"Another certain Jounin is to be given honorable mention as well. This ninja gave an incredible display of inhuman strength and charka control. Also, this _kunoichi_ has shown amazing intelligence by completing the written portion of the exam with a one-hundred percent." Ha said, staring Sakura dead in the eye.

Uchiha Sakura's head was spinning. She was flushed and everyone else was smirking at her. It was obvious who sir Genma was talking about

"This kunoichi, Uchiha Sakura…is a well respected Jounin and the top dog among all Konoha kunoichi." Shiranui directed her to come forth, smiling all the while.

Anko growled, "The strongest my ass." she whispered. Kakashi glared at the stoic, plum-haired kunoichi.

"Do _not_ underestimate her Anko, or you might just find yourself in the hospital." He chuckled darkly. He'd warned her, now it was up to her to heed the warning.

Genma shook hands with the beautiful cherry blossom and ushered her toward her first sensei. When he was finished he cheerfully called out, "Congrats to all of you once more! Meet me at the Northern Gates at o-seven-hundred hours tomorrow morning! Until then…I bid you adieu." He said, disappearing in a puff of brown smoke.

Shortly after, everyone else began with idle chit-chat. Sakura and Neji didn't bother talking. Instead, they left together.

* * *

So... this is the first hopedully perfectly edited, revamped chapter of DESERTED. I'm hoping to revamp the whole thing to make it wonderful. :)  
Also, I will continue to COMMIT myself to writing more and updating more chapters. I just have to get back into the swing of things. ;D  
Anyway; hope you fans enjoy the non-grammatical-error-littered version of the same cool story.  
xoxo, Ra.


	2. Fragility of the Heart

_DESERTED_

Chapter 2

"Saving Me"

Neji and Sakura walked side-by-side, congratulating one another with smiles- something rare for both of them. The two were very close. Neji had been one of the few to witness Sasuke's demise. He was also the one who brought back his body. So Sakura sort of talked to him a lot. He had been there for her so many times, and even stopped her from suicide once...

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura's heart pounded in her head as she held the kunai close. The sharp point hovering right over her chest. With her final breath, she cursed all those who spend their time sulking over their deceased loved ones. They who are too weak and scared to bring themselves to face the heavens and be with those they miss so much once more. Well she would show them. She would show them all that she would rather be way up there with her beloved Sasuke instead of digging herself a deep, dark hole and living in it until she was really supposed to die._

_Just seconds away from piercing her heavy heart, the one person she was extremely close to walked in, delivering her next mission. "Sakura!" he yelled, yanking the deadly weapon from her petite hands roughly. Tears were pouring down her face. Neji clutched her shoulders and shook her a little._

_"Sakura...why would you do that? Look at me Sakura, please...look at me." he calmed down. Slowly, she lifted her tearstained face to meet his mysterious silver eyes. She was completely shocked to find a few tears astray on his face._

_"You're...crying. Hyuga Neji never cries." she whispered, wiping the tiny clear droplets from his cheeks. "Neji..." she silently said his name, burying her face into his chest, as he hugged her tightly, holding her close. Sakura could feel his heart racing, like a train picking up speed. There he held Konoha's one and only cherry blossom, and the tears just kept coming._

_"Sakura, please don't ever do that again." he breathed. "I'm not sure what I'd do without you. You're like my sister, I love you. And you're my best friend. What would Sasuke say if he saw you instead of me? He would think you were a coward for running away from life, Sakura. He would want you to be strong. He needs you to be strong. I know I've told you more than a million times before...but I don't think you're remembering quite well. He said to me, "Hyuga...tell Sakura that I need her to move on...and she has to make the best out of life, even if it seems pretty useless and dim. Please, tell her that I'm sorry, and that I'll be waiting for her. I love her." Neji recited Sasuke's exact words._

_Sakura's fists tightened in Neji's cardigan..."No! Shut-up! Just stop! I don't want to hear anymore. It already hurts too much!" Sakura cried harder, tears dripping to the floor continuously._

_Neji still held her tight; as if he was afraid she was going to run away. If he was shocked at her outburst, he didn't show it. Damn men, damn them all for being so cold. Emotionless bastards. "I'm sorry Neji...I-I just miss him so much it really is unbearable. Why...why can't you just let me die?" she asked innocently, as if she were asking him why she was being punished for showing some emotion._

_"Because I told you before Sakura. You really do need to listen to things, instead of just hearing them. I said I can't let you die because I promised him I wouldn't. And because I love you. You're like my sister/best friend/other side of me. You have to stay alive, no matter how deep or unrepairable those wounds are...inside and out." he chuckled softly, kissing her forehead._

_Sakura looked up at him, her eyes glassy and bloodshot. "I'll try. And though I may not like it very much...it's what would make Sasuke happy, what will make him happy. And I guess I do want whatever makes him happy. So I want to live, to be strong. To go on with life and proudly carry the Uchiha name." she spoke._

_Neji whispered in her ear. "Exactly...and even though you being alive will keep you and Sasuke apart for a little longer, that will just make the reunion even stronger. So you really should wait until it's really your time, alright Sakura?" he questioned._

_"Okay." she said back. A tiny, half-smile tugging at the corners of her strawberry lips._

_END FLASHBACK_

As the two new ANBU officers walked along quietly, everyone else was chatting amongst the large group. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Anko burst out in rage. "Uchiha!" she shrieked.

Sakura winced, snapping back as the vein in her forehead popped. "What have I done now dammit! Heaven forbid I'm successful Mitarashi?" she barked, barring her teeth. Just looking at one another sparked the fire in both kunoichi. Everyone else ignored the two kunoichis- they _always_ fought.

"You're going to fight me, NOW! I don't think you're the strongest kunoichi...I am!" Anko spat with a growl. Sakura stiffened. She had always been afraid of Anko. She was a fucking beastly Amazon! Anko never dared to make the cherry blossom upset before, because she knew Sasuke could and would kill her. But Sasuke was gone. Sakura couldn't hide behind him any longer.

So she had to stand up to the kunoichi herself. Sakura frowned, thinking for a moment. She thought, '_If I can beat her, maybe she'll shut the hell up and leave me alone from now on._' Sakura smirked, shaking her head. "Alright you cocky bitch. You've got yourself a fight." Sakura wickedly smiled.

Everyone else except Kakashi, Genma, and Commander Nara had continued walking. They left the five ninja alone on the busy street, surrounded by buildings and Konoha civilians.

Anko pulled two kunai from her pouch and held one in each hand, while Sakura pulled eight shuriken from her weapon's pouch, holding them between her fingers. Anko was first to launch. Civilians and other ninja watched them begin to battle. The two kunoichi never fought until now, they always argued.

Sakura dodged the first kunai and threw her shuriken in pairs. She gasped when she saw the other kunai coming right at her face. Quickly, she bent back all the way until she saw the sharp weapon fly over her. When she came back up, she channeled her chakra to her feet and came full speed straight for the short ninja.

The pink-haired kunoichi crouched with her fist tight to her side. When she bolted up to Anko she threw the punch. Anko's arm plates blocked her attack...well, half of it anyway.

Smart and stealthy was the Uchiha widow. Back when she was on team 7, one of the valuable lessons Kakashi had taught her was to stick to your goal. Plan an attack, and stick it without flaw. Always have a backup plan in the first fails. So, since Sakura's current goal was Anko, she kept on trying to hit her, injure her in some way/shape/or form.

Since her punch failed, Sakura pivoted her foot and swung the other leg around, giving Anko an unwelcome kick to the abdomen. The dark kunoichi grunted as she was thrown back against a stone wall. Her head smashed against it too.

Sakura stood in the middle of the street, panting. A glare in her eyes and green chakra visibly gathering in her hands.

Tapping back into consciousness, Anko opened her eyes just in time to avoid Sakura's fist meeting her face. "Shit!" she gasped. When Sakura lunged forward, smashing the wall into pieces rather than Anko's face...she winced. Anko had lunged forward as well, forcing her fist straight into her opponent's gut.

The Uchiha slid back a few feet, stopping herself by pushing her hand down against the dirt. "Fuck." she groaned. Out of nowhere, Anko appeared behind Sakura. She kicked her on her lower back, eliciting a loud, pained grunt from the Uchiha widow.

In a flash of pink and red, Sakura's knee was under Anko's chin. 'CRACK!' sounded her jaw. "Bitch. Never underestimate me." she snapped at the mesh-clad ninja.

"Shut-up Uchiha. Hell, you're not even worthy of the name! You've never been a highly respected ninja! Your husband had been, and you hid behind him. That's the only reason why you've been 'strong'. You're a brat and you've never even been worthy of the title of a ninja. Whether it is Genin, Chuunin, or Jounin.

"Fuck you Mitarashi! I got this far all by myself! I became a Genin on my own, a Chuunin before Sasuke, and even a Jounin... So fuck off and save your bitchy attitude for someone who cares." the woman shouted.

Now Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Genma all watched the kunoichi. Their words caught even the male ninja's attention. That fancy language almost never came from Sakura.

Sakura held two kunai. One at Anko's neck, and the other at her gut. "Say anything...I dare you." she whispered, venom dripping from the words "I dare you".

Anko threatened, "Fuck you Uchiha. I'm going to kill you." she breathed, eyes glaring up at the sadistic kunoichi.

Laughing darkly, Sakura smiled. "Oh really now? Are you sure about that? 'Cause I don't think you're in the position to be saying such hurtful things." she hissed.

"You've only been 'feared' and 'powerful' because your fucking celebrity husband was the last god damned Uchiha! He _always_ protected you, that bastard." Anko just had to bring him into this didn't she? Eh...it was only because she was nothing without her insults.

Sakura grit her teeth and shut her eyes tight. "Shut. Up!" she growled.

"No! And you know it too, don't you Uchiha! That's the only reason you've always had a good life! Finding the love of your life when you were 12. Growing up with him and then marrying him and just being so carefree in his arms. He was one of Konoha's strongest ninja's, and now he's gone! And guess whose fault it is, Sakura? It's yours! Because you didn't kill that man on your mission. And Sasuke went on his mission 2 days later and was killed by him!" Anko's words tore at the young kunoichi's heart. Her veins pumping with blood and chakra. "He's the only reason you've even alive! Reality check honey, he's dead! You're on your own now, and you're nothing on your own!"

Sakura lashed out, pushing one kunai deep into her gut. "Say anything else and I'll decapitate you! I am something on my own. I am somebody on my own! I'm a Jounin and the most powerful kunoichi in Konoha and my name is Uchiha Sakura!" she shouted, chakra twisting around them in a vortex of green.

"No. You're still nothing. You're a weak, pathetic, merciful twat! I bet you'd be a lot wiser and stronger if you hadn't let your parents die when you became a Genin. Face it Sakura, you can't protect anyone...let alone yourself!" Anko barred her teeth. Sakura sent her flying into the building across the street.

Immediately, Anko stood up from the rubble, holding her arm. In her free hand, she held a kunai between two fingers, and she tossed it right at the younger kunoichi.

Sakura just sat there, dazed. She really did want to die then. It seemed so easy...so simple. Just before Anko's kunai could do Sakura's bidding, Genma disappeared from the sidelines. In a flash, he had countered Anko's attack just by spitting his senbon towards her.

"Why dammit! Why can't you people just let me fucking die already?" she snapped at him. Genma calmly strode over to her, and picked her small body up. Carrying her to Kakashi, Genma finally answered the upset kunoichi.

"Because she's wrong." he stated, carefully sliding another senbon between his lips...

Setting her down gently, Genma stood next to Kakashi and Shikamaru as they watched her twist and turn in ways that would hurt anyone else. Sakura cracked her back, shoulders, hips, ankles, neck, everything. Then she began to heal all the tiny scratches and marks. "What the fuck is up with your girlfriend, Hatake?" Sakura hissed.

Kakashi chuckled, "She's jealous of you and she's forever PMSing." A laugh escaped Sakura's dry lips and she sighed.

"Genma-san? Thank you for saving me and all...but please, don't lie. I know she's right." Sakura looked at the ground, ashamed. "Anko is right...I'm nothing without him." she whispered.

Genma crossed his arms and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Sakura-chan. You're only as good as you believe yourself to be. And right about now...you're about as good as shit. Being ANBU and a person over all, you need to get it together. I know...everyone knows, you're better than that. Besides...I know Uchiha didn't pick you to be his wife for nothing. He _needed_ a strong, smart kunoichi for a wife." he said.

"And he still has one." Sakura gave a small smile. Then, Genma sighed, taking in another breath full of sweet spring-time air. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he slowly walked off, humming the tune to 'Say Anything' by Cartel. (Author's note: if you don't know this song, look it up and listen to it. There is a reason I have Genma humming it.)

* * *

Yet again another updated, revamped version of my first work. :)  
Enjoy, please R & R.

ps; working on the OOCness. Heh. Hope it's not too bad.  
with loves, Razega.


	3. Place of Truth

_DESERTED_

Chapter 3

"Place of Truth"

-Evening of ANBU promotions, Konoha Pub-

"Another round down this way!" Shikamaru hollered for the bartender, who promptly slid another five shots of hard liquor down the glossy bar. Temari, his fiancée, was placed comfortably in his lap.

Neji was seated on Shikamaru's left, with TenTen drunkenly snug in his arms. "Heh. So Kakashi...where's _your_ girlfriend?" Gaara, the young Kazekage asked from Shikamaru's right.

Kakashi wasn't surprised in the least to see Yamanaka Ino being cradled in his arms. Shaking his head with a chuckle, Kakashi shot back his fourth shot of the thick bronze liquid known as whiskey. Ah, his favorite!

"She's not exactly in the mood to be bar-hopping. So I brought Sakura instead." the copy ninja grinned, seeing all the single men glance at Kakashi with deadly stares. He stepped aside and held the door for the kunoichi who was about to enter.

She had chosen to wear a tank-top with thick candy pink and snow white stripes. It was a spaghetti strapped top, and the bottom fled into a dress fashion. It was almost a short sundress. Underneath said 'sundress', Sakura wore a pair of light blue ripped jeans with random bleach spots here and there. Small pink flip-flops adorned her feet. A large white bangle was visible on her right wrist also. The kunoichi's hair was thrown up into a sloppy bun atop her head and a thin layer of black mascara brought out her jade colored orbs.

When she strode in, every guys jaw dropped. She blushed, thankfully noticing a seat away from the drunken, lust-filled males' eyes. She sat between Neji and Genma. Kakashi allowed her to sit there, and he instead leaned against the bar between Genma and Sakura.

Sakura smiled at Genma and he returned it, giving her the most adorable, flirtatious smile she had ever seen. (Well...other than Sasuke-kun's. But, he never really smiled, he kind of smirked. Gah! It doesn't even matter; I'm just making a point! )

"Drink?" Kakashi offered her. "Whiskey, you know that!" she joked. The silver haired man laughed through that damned mask and raised a hand to get the bartender's attention.

"Two shots down here!" he softly ordered. A pair of small glasses filled with the warm liquor was slid down the bar to the woman with the pink hair. Sakura and Kakashi glanced at one another, silently toasting each other. Linking their arms, they poured the burning liquid down their throats.

"Damn." Sakura said, shaking off the upcoming dizziness. "Ooh! Kakashi! You, me, good song, and dance floor, now!" she giggled, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the small crowd of Konoha civilians and ninjas.

Instinctively, Kakashi held her by waist and began to sway back and forth. Sakura had wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and moved to match his body movements. Sakura was completely comfortable in doing this with Kakashi. He was her best friend. It wasn't like she was betraying Sasuke.

He'd only died two months ago, and to Naruto and Kakashi's surprise, she'd begun to come out of the house after a month or so, even though seeing most happy people still made her porcelain skin burn.

"I love that smile, Sakura." Kakashi stated, whispering in her ear. The Uchiha beamed up at him with those drop dead gorgeous jade pools of hers.

"Thanks. It...feels good to smile. But, I still wish I'd have just died away in the mansion. Why must I be loved by all?" the cherry blossoms smile coldly faded to a pained line of strawberry lips.

Kakashi frowned down at said cherry blossom, "Don't ever say that again." he sternly ordered the kunoichi.

Sakura then shrugged, muttering a small, yet relieved "Whatever." and avoided his piercing gaze.

Just before Sakura was about to break free of her friend's grasp, a loud 'SLAM!' was heard and the door opened. "What the_hell _is going on her Hatake Kakashi!" Anko lashed out.

The copy Nin sweat-dropped, whereas Sakura just let her head fall on his shoulder. "Fuck." they muttered in unison. Kakashi had better answer her. "Yes, Anko _dear_?" he stressed the last word.

"Why the fuck are you dancing with that banshee of all people! The hell is your problem!" she shouted. Everyone who was witnessing this sighed. The least she could've done was taken this somewhere else.

"Uhh...dancing?" he eyed his girlfriend weirdly. Sakura suddenly released him and tore his hands from her body.

"N-no! I...its fine Kakashi. I'll just go elsewhere. You stay. Enjoy yourself." she stuttered. Quickly, she glided past Anko, who was glaring daggers at her out of the corner of her hazy silver eyes. The victorious smirk upon her face wanted to make Sakura gag.

The Uchiha knew it was too good to be true. With a sigh, she smiled up at the welcoming cool night air. It wasn't stuffy outside, it was open and perfect. Sakura though._ 'This whether reminds me of when Sasuke used to ask me out for a candle-light dinner, and then we would go to that spot...'_ And that's when Sakura remembered that secret place in the cherry blossom park where she and Sasuke used to sit all night and watch the stars dance above them. They did that often. In fact...that had been the place where Sasuke had proposed to Sakura. Afterward, they...well. Erm. Yeah- you know what I mean.

A smile quirked the corners of her lips as her bright idea took hold. She began to walk in the opposing direction. Tension quickly fled through her body the following second due to Sakura sensing somebody else's charka.

"…Who's there?" she spoke sternly, her voice lacking fear or nervousness. A cool breeze passed before someone spoke from behind her. His creamy, deep voice made her shudder.

"Um. It's Genma. Do you mind me joining you Ms. Uchiha?" he asked. Curiosity and kindness swelled around his question. It seemed as if so far, he liked her or something.

The young Uchiha smirked, beginning to chuckle softly. "Do you mean you want to actually walk with me, or would you like to continue stalking me like some pathetic quarry, hmm?" she asked mockingly.

"Uhh…I'd like to _join_ you." He laughed awkwardly at her cold composure. Hesitant, he walked forward. Coming to stand by her side, he looked at her face in concern.

Small tears had begun to well in her eyes and she shook them away before they could blind her vision. Genma was awfully confused at this action…why was she always about to cry? He didn't remind her of the Uchiha did he? Nah- he couldn't have. "Hn. If you wish Genma-san. But I warn you. Do not ask me why, how, or what…I will be crying for." Sakura said emotionlessly.

The icy widow began to trudge forward, like there were a thousand pounds of lead chained to her ankles. The older man followed a few steps behind her. For the first few moments it was silent, excluding the soothing sounds of the crickets and their sandals thudding lightly on the dirt path.

Sakura had come to a sudden halt, holding her breath and placing both hands in front of her heart. She was looking straight down. Genma intently watched her slowly release her held breath and pull aside the bushes in front of them. Just before she stepped between them, she gave Genma a sympathetic stare.

After both nins had passed through the small hole, the watched the beautiful night sky. You could never see the sky like this anywhere else. There were no bright lights out there, so the stars visibly gleamed.

"So I assume you want an explanation Mr. Shiranui?" Sakura grimaced. Genma was about to say something, but Sakura cut him short.

"I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone else. Doubt anyone else would listen to my sob story anyway…We would wake up in each other's arms, do whatever we wanted all day. Shopped, just laid around. Did whatever there was to do. At night we would go see out friends and party. Enjoy the night life. Then…he would lead me out here and hold me in his arms until I fell asleep. He'd take me home and we would sleep only to wake up and do it again the next day. I always enjoyed every waking second with that boy. But now- things have changed for the worse…" Sakura trailed off to take another deep breath.

"Life had hit rock bottom so damned fast. He was gone way before I knew it had ever happened. So he died…and then I did. On the inside. Now- there aren't any more Uchihas. It's my entire fault too." She began to sob, putting her knees against her chest and holding herself in a small ball.

Sakura looked up at the charming sky again before beginning to inform Genma further. "…Sasuke had killed Itachi when he was 17. Itachi was 22. That was when Sasuke told me the truth. He'd told me he loved me all along but never showed it because that just made me easy quarry for the god damned Akatsuki."

Genma cut in before she could say another word. "I see Sakura-chan. You shouldn't be afraid of his death, or sad about it. You should surely take this opportunity to strengthen yourself. Like in the ANBU exams. You used that anger and sorrow and turned them into pure power." He did his best to show her a friendly smile. His senbon quirking upwards with his lips.

"Yes, I know. But…it's just so hard to forget about him Genma! I miss him so much. And, it's so hard to actually believe that my husband is dead. We were in the prime of our lives! The best we had ever been! Things were too perfect I guess." Sakura softened and turned away. Her head hung lower as she starred at her hands mangled in the grass. Her hands were clenched in the dirt.

Genma was slightly shocked at her outburst. It was surely not in the usual behavior of the Uchiha. Even if he had never even known anything about the girl before this morning, it was still a shock.

Sakura stiffened and her shoulders shook. Her teeth clenched as she tried so desperately to wash everything back down to her stomach. The sick feeling she'd been having lately was sure to return soon. "He and I had even planned on re-building the Uchiha clan when he returned from that mission. I guess it's only been a month or so since he died…and everyday when I wake up with his warm body nowhere in sight, the pain is still at large. It's still as bad as it was the second I found out." Sakura stopped to pull a small white bottle from her pocket.

"Pain killers…"Genma whispered, looking into Sakura's jade pools with sympathy. "You're not…overdosing are you?" he asked a little wearily.

"Oh heavens no Genma." She chuckled at his words. "I just have to take them everywhere I go. Otherwise I may actually want to O.D." Sakura honestly spoke.

Sighing, Sakura shoved the tiny bottle back into her pocket and stood up, wiping the dirt from her jeans. With a huff, she looked Genma straight in the eye, giving him a rather quizzical stare. "So that's it. I hope you weren't expecting anything extravagant." Sakura said.

"No, I was hoping for whatever you had to offer. I appreciate the information you've told me, greatly I do. Thank you Sakura-chan." Genma smiled warmly.

Sakura merely nodded in agreement. A small breeze blew, bringing a refreshing feeling to rush across the two nins faces. Sakura suddenly let a long yawn pass her lips.

"You're tired." Genma said bluntly.

Sakura turned toward him and began to walk in the direction of her home. "I'm merely stressed is all. Maybe I should get to bed…after all, tomorrow is a big day." She yawned again.

The awkward silence fell upon them again. Until Genma broke it…"It's ironic that you take the same route as Kakashi. Is there a connection to that, or is it just a coincidence Sakura-chan?" the senbon-chewing male smirked, his caramel eyes set on her facial expression.

The small grin on Sakura's face had come as quickly as it had gone. "Hardly! He's my neighbor. Oh, and you don't have to call me Sakura-_'chan'_. 'Sakura' works." she chimed.

A slight pink tint appeared on Genma's cheeks, and he nonchalantly tried to wipe it away. He was blushing just a tad in embarrassment. "Alright _Sakura_. But you can just call me 'Genma' then…deal?" he mocked.

"Hn." Sakura hummed when they turned the corner. She walked up the stone stoop to her home. The Uchiha mansion. "Thanks Genma." She softly whispered.

"It was no problem Sakura." He spoke softer also. Then again silence reigned, until Genma couldn't take it anymore. "Goodnight, Sakura." He said, turning to head back to the pub.

So silently he couldn't even hear it, the pastel haired kunoichi whispered "Goodbye." into the cool evening air.

She walked inside and went straight to her room. It was eerie and darker than ever. Shuddering, Sakura began to strip down to nothing while she focused on her thoughts.

'_It'll be nice to have a new, older friend. A friend the same age as Kakashi, one in ANBU in fact. He may possibly even take Kakashi's place while I'm on the border. Hn…yeah.'_ She thought.

Sakura pulled on her favorite summer pajamas. A tight, white cami with emerald green lace at the bottom and cleavage line. Matching boy shorts made of sweats material with a green drawstring tied into a cute bow on the side.

Sighing, Sakura crawled into the cool sheets. She pulled the extra blankets she'd been using lately for warmth. She drifted off into a struggled sleep, despite the fact that she was alone.

Whoo! YEAH! Taha. So sorry this chapter took a ridiculously long time to publish... forgive Ra! Nya.

Anyways- here's a chapter preview. yay!

-_Sakura didn't think she was dreaming. This...this nightmare? It was real enough to her, making her rock, and shout in her restless sleep._

_"S-Sasuke?" she called out, the tears dwelling in her eyes._

_-She screamed, her shriek or terror sliced through the peaceful night like a kunai._

_-The widow's front door swung open. Through it ran an alarmed figure. He was holding what was shaped like a kunai. From the shape of the dark figure, it was tall, and muscular. The 'thing' had tall spiked hair._

_"...K-Kakashi?" Sakura questioned the darkness._

HA! Cliff-hanger...sortof. Oh well. ;3  
Enjoy another reworked chapter.  
R & R to see if it's getting better.  
ALSO; sorry for it not being centered like the rest of the updates?  
3, Razzie-poo.


	4. Hints of Lust and Death

_DESERTED_

Chapter 4

"Things That Shouldn't Be Thought Of"

Sakura didn't think it was a dream. It was all too real to her. The nightmare was real enough to make her rock and shake in her restless sleep.

_"Sasuke?" Sakura had tears in her eyes as she ran closer to her deceased husband. He turned and saw her, opening his arms for her to run into him._

_"Sakura!" he gasped, being surprised to see his wife. But then... his face went pale._

_"Sasuke-kun?" asked the pastel-haired girl. Her face showed worry. Her jade pools went wide with shock. Terror rippled throughout her petite body. Her dead Sasuke's knees hit the rough dirt and blood trickled from his lips, down his chin, to the place on his flak jacket where his heart was. Someone..._

_"No! Sakura shouted through her blurred vision. Angrily she thrashed toward him, but her legs just wouldn't budge. Somebody had stabbed the Uchiha from behind. Who Sakura saw standing behind his body made her wish she were blind. It...It was herself._

_And when she looked down to see her own hands, they were painted in blood. His blood. The 'Sakura' standing behind Sasuke chuckled darkly and lifted her head to reveal her wicked grin._

_Sakura screamed._

"Sasuke!" she shouted in horror. Her shriek of terror sliced through the peaceful night like a kunai digging deeply into rough flesh. She sat up, shaking and panting hard. Unknown to Sakura, somebody had heard her scream. A certain...neighbor. She began to cry as she put her head on her knees and held herself there.

Her front door swung open and a tall, muscular figure darted into her home. It was dark, and all Sakura could see was his midnight outline. He was holding what appeared to be shaped like a katana. The shape of said figures hair gave his identity away. "K-Kakashi?" the widow asked, her voice hoarse.

"Sakura. Are you alright? I heard you scream and" he was cut short.

"Light." she said. Kakashi was familiar with the outlay of Sakura's entire house, so he automatically flicked the switch that he knew was at his right. Then that's when Kakashi saw her face. She was...blushing.

Like a madman, Sakura's cheeks were warm and a pretty shade of rosy pink. The silver haired Jounin was clad only in a pair of navy sweats rolled up to his calves like most all of his pants were. Kakashi glanced around the room before putting his weapons away and running a hand through his tall spikes. "...Do tell." he softly smiled, plopping down on her bed next to her.

"Well...I saw Sasuke. And, I ran up to him but stopped short when he suddenly turned a ghostly pale shade. Then he dropped to his knees and blood trickled from the corners of his mouth. Somebody...had stabbed him in the back. And it scared me to see...myself." she trailed off.

Kakashi wiped away a few astray tears on the girl's face and embraced her in his arms. His chin settled on her shoulder and he whispered, "I see. But don't worry Sakura, he knows you would never. I'm here, so calm down." He tried to calm her.

Feeling much safer, Sakura put her hands over Kakashi's arm and relaxed ever so slightly in his hold. She was always thankful for her teacher, and at this moment she thanked Kami a million times. Her beloved Kaka-sensei was always there for her. Late sometimes…but still there when she or Naruto or even Sasuke had needed him.

The elder Jounin figured she still wasn't entirely satisfied, so he made her lye down. His hands rubbed circles on her back. "Relax. Try and go to sleep. Don't worry, I won't leave." Kakashi smiled. (author's POV- ahah! NOT from under his mask. Haha. Yes. Kaka's face is naked. ;D yay! )

Sakura yawned in that instant and slowly, she smiled and her jade pools watched Kakashi before finally closing completely. She snuggled into his warm figure and by the rise and fall of the kunoichi's chest, she was out cold.

"I guess there's no point in staying up." The male said to himself before laying his own heavy head of silver silk down on Sakura's pillow. Willingly, he let sleep consume him…

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- SMASH!**_

"Damned alarm." Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked down at the now ruined alarm clock.

**"We've really got to cut back on smashing your new alarm clocks."** Inner Saku said.

_"Tch- really? I didn't notice." _Sakura sweat-dropped and picked up the pieces of silver plastic, dumping them into her garbage can with the past few mornings' trash of what used to be alarm clocks.

When she turned around, Kakashi was still hidden under the confines of Sakura's summer comforter. The only visible part of her best friend was his hair. The long, silky spikes sticking out from the top of her comforter.

Sakura silently padded over to her bed side and sat on the edge, brushing her pale fingers through his soft locks. "…Kakashi?" –no answer. "Kakashi, you've got to get up. I leave with ANBU today. So if you would like to say goodbye, you'd better get up."

Again the man gave no answer but a relaxed, sleep-driven sigh. Sakura sat on him "…Hatake Kakashi?" she became a bit louder.

"Mmm…blah." He mumbled out.

Sakura smirked to herself. She pounced and landed right on him. Kakashi yelped…(or grunted, or whatever it is that men do when they get the wind knocked out of them. An "oof." I guess.)

"I'm up, I'm up dammit!" his voice was muffled from inside his shell of warm cotton. The bubblegum haired beauty got off of the older man and moved toward the threshold between her bedroom and her small bathroom. Her cocky walk made it obvious that she was grinning wild with victory and triumph.

"Good. I'm getting a shower, I'll let the water run so you can get one after." She said.

A head of gigantic silver spikes arose from Sakura's bed. ( rawr. ) Kakashi sat up and yawned, stretching his arms up and then scratching the back of his scalp. After, he made that annoying lip smacking noise that people make when they first wake up. ( Yeah- you do it, don't you; weirdo. )

"I'm going back to my place first to get some fresh linens, I'll be right back!" he called to the bathing woman.

With a grunt of breath, the man poked his feet out from the sheets, tensing when he placed them on the icy dogwood flooring of Sakura's bedroom.

As nonchalantly as possible, Kakashi walked next door. Some of the older women his age whistled and winked at him. He did have an amazing body for being his age of 36. But then again, it's not every day that you see a half naked Hatake Kakashi walking into his house at 6:15 am either.

"Well damn Hatake! Since when did you start getting free shows from Haruno over there?" exclaimed a rather obnoxious Jiraiya.

"Kakashi turned, glaring daggers into the damned pervert, "Shut it. You know Sakura would never do something like that. If you must barge into our business it was that Sakura screamed last night, due to her nightmares about Sasuke. I heard it and rushed over. So was rigid with horror so I made her relax and she fell asleep on me. So I laid my head down and went to sleep, instead of making her wake." He explained in a tone more on the harsh side. It seemed as if Kakashi was losing his patience with Jiraiya.

The Sharingan user walked up his front steps and looked the Sannin dead in the eye one more time. "Unlike you, we're not low and we won't do anything for sex." He then entered his own home with a calm _click_ .

The sweat pants clad ninja then wiped his face with his gloved hand. He realized he was shaking slightly and he had become a bit sweatier because of the previous event. Adrenaline and charka were quickly pumping through his veins as he wondered why he had so carelessly gotten so worked up over a girl like Sakura. She was his best friend for Kami's sake!

Kakashi simply let the argument slip his mind. However, he let the jade eyed goddess linger in his thoughts a bit longer than usual. Grabbing his day clothes, the Jounin slipped back out the door and over to Sakura's house.

She had been in her room changing when he came bounding into her apartment, he'd guessed. With a shrug of his muscular shoulders, he traveled around the corner to her bathroom where the free hot shower awaited him.

He smiled when he walked in, closing the door behind him. The entire room was a bit foggy due to the water running for so long, and the whole room smelled of lavender. Kakashi smiled at this, and began to strip himself of the night clothes. He stepped into the water and grabbed for the white soap.

…None too soon, Kakashi staggered into the small kitchen of Sakura's apartment. He glanced around to find the chestnut cabinets, the limestone countertops, the stainless steel appliances. Then finally he'd found the color of his desire. Pink. This color of which was Sakura's short hair. Her bangs boxed around her face perfectly.

He smiled at her, only to find her entranced by even more of his bare skin. The kunoichi blinked a few times, as to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Holy shit, Hatake Kakashi was standing in Haruno Sakura's kitchen with nothing more than his battle-scarred damp skin, and yet another pair of ninja sweats. Yes, she had seen him like this about 20 minutes ago, but not wet...

She blushed, giving him a long, lingering glance over.

He smirked, knowing a certain area of which the woman was blushing at. ( And for all of you perverts out there.. no it's not his dick. xD haha. )

His perfect abs were five feet away from her! The scar trailing down over the left side of his chest, over his pectoral, and down in what seemed to be as if the weapon this was caused by had been twisted as it injured him.

_**"Damn girl. We've got our work cut out for us don't we?"**_ Sakura's inner blurted out.

_"Mmhm. Damn right we do. That scar just makes him all the more alluring and attractive."_

_**"Yummmmm. Not to mention the rugged yet sexy appeal he has."**_

_"Yeah, I know. But… but he's my best friend! I can't think like that about him!"_

"Sakura… are you done drooling at me?" Kakashi chuckled aloud. He strode over to the counter and pulled a mug from the open cabinet. Pouring himself a cup of freshly brewed de-cafinated coffee, he sat down across from Sakura. She was trying positively desperately to avoid looking at him.

"You know, you're going to get both of us in trouble if you keep walking from your house to mine like that right? People are going to think way more than they should about our _friendship._" Sakura emphasized the last word purposely.

"Your point is?" he lazily asked, grinning at her like the damned dog he was.

Sakura suddenly stiffened at his choice of words. _'Is he suggesting something? Would he even care if people assumed we were sleeping together? Oh Kami if that's not what he really meant then don't tell me what he meant to say!"_ Sakura prayed.

"Cha, well it isn't my fault that you flaunt around my house and outside my house in nothing but pants and messy hair. People are going to assume we're sleeping together or something!" Sakura scolded him.

"I'll say it again, and your point i-" he was cut off.

"Shit!" I'm going to be late! Get dressed you buffoon!" Sakura scowled. Tripping over her own two feet, she hastily ran over to her black sandals and stuffed her feet into them, following up by clasping her metallic back leg guards on.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm going, I'm going." Laughed the elder. It amused him to see her beginning to pick up his old habits. Once in her bedroom, he finished his outfit of the day with his calf wrappings, his navy tunic, and his flak jacket. Then came his headband and mask, pulling the matching cloth up to his nose and tying the forehead protector over his left eye. Lastly, he slipped on his sandals and headed for the door.

Just as they left, Sakura rushed back to her bedroom and grabbed the small grass colored box from her desk. It was tied together with a nice forest green and grey bow.

"Hah… almost forgot Shikamaru's present! Today is his twenty-second birthday you know." She awkwardly smiled.

* * *

Latest revamped better-than-my-TERRIBLE-Freshman-in-highschool writing. Haha.  
Now it should be nice Talented-Freshmen-in College-English-Student! Fuck yeah Seaking! whoo! :D  
anyway; R & R. Enjoy.  
loves; Ra(wr). :3


	5. At the End Is Only A New Beginning

**DESERTED**

**Chapter 6**

**"At the End Is Only A New Beginning"**

As Sakura and Kakashi walked down the street, Kakashi noticed Sakura was...fidgety. She kept her eyes on the dirt in front of her, and her hands repetitively clenched and unclenched. It was strange. Hesitant, he cleared his throat and spoke. "...Sakura? What's so troubling that you would keep it from me?" he asked, playing as if he were almost hurt or at least insulted by keeping this issue to herself.

"Huh?! Oh, it's well...just that I'm not completely sure I'm ready to leave the apartment. I mean, who will take care of the mansion?" she confessed, letting the key ring (with the key) of the Uchiha mansion dangly from her index finger.

Kakashi chuckled half-heartedly. "Sakura...you shouldn't worry. I'll take good care of it. I promise. And I'll take care of yours the same, alright? Stop worrying so much."

"I- I know. But that's not all, Kakashi." Sakura whispered. The Jounin looked upon her in surprise and curiosity.

"And why is that?" he said, his stern tone demanding that she tell him.

The bubblegum haired kunoichi sighed. The words were stuck in his throat. Even though she had told him before, it just wasn't the same telling him now. It was harder...much harder now that she was leaving him for more than a mere week, like on usual missions and such. Besides, the majority of her missions were also his missions since they were both Jounins, and a good team at that.

"...I don't know how long I'll be able to withstand not being...with you. I- I mean, I'll be gone for a long while Kakashi. I don't wanna be alone. I'd hate to think of how miserable I know I'm going to be with you not there! I'm going to drive myself insane!" Sakura choked out. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Kakashi, entirely bewildered by such a thing, decided to just smile and ruffle her short hair. After another few moments of silence, Kakashi spoke up. "Thank you, Sakura. It's something I like to hear from you. Actually..." he laughed at himself, thankful for his mask hiding his pink-tinted cheeks. "...It's going to be just as hard here in Konoha. It's not going to be the same kiddo. I'm really going to miss your fiery temper. But either way, I'm sure you'll be fine. And you can always write to me...as long as Anko doesn't go through my mail. Tch, she'll think you're writing love notes to me." he smirked at her.

He caught a glimpse in Sakura's eyes that even though only thee for an instant, was still clear to him. She was blushing, and ever so slightly turned on by it. "...Don't be so silly." she awkwardly laughed, tugging the bow on Shikamaru's present tighter.

The silver haired man stared at her for another moment before smiling with a sympathetic look crossing his features, "It's not a prison camp if that's what you're truthfully worried about. I've been there before." he said matter of factly.

Sakura just narrowed her eyes at him, "Then why is it that you left, Kakashi?" she grinned playfully. Suddenly Kakashi stopped. The question had him stumped.

"Easy killer. Don't think too hard." Sakura giggled. She smiled at her ex sensei and gave one final look at the giant stone building known as the Uchiha estate...as well as her home for the past several years.

Sakura, still somewhat depressed, sighed heavily as her jade pools left what she thought was the last of her happy memories. Moving past Kakashi, the pink-haired medic slung her backpack over her shoulder and began the forever unwanted walk to the Northern gates of Konoha to meet the rest of the new ANBU.

Following silently a few feet behind was the taller, Sharingan using Jounin. Even though a happy smile could be seen through the creases of his navy mask, a twist of depression still seethed his aura. Suddenly Kakashi's depressing façade dispersed when he remembered something that would indefinitely make the cherry blossom perk up. "Oh, um…Sakura. There's something you should know before we reach the gate."

With her back still turned, Mrs. Uchiha sounded a small grunt. Kakashi's smile grew even wider.

"Two of your best friends are going to be there, and no- I'm not referring to Neji and Temari." He smirked, halting the kunoichi ahead of him.

"…I'm listening." She whispered. If it weren't for the wind carrying her words to him, it would have been inaudible.

Hatake Kakashi continued to advance until he stood back to front with Sakura. "They're married, and they live in Suna. A blonde and a red head…" he breathed into her ear.

He could hear her sharp intake of breath. "Gaara and Ino?! You're kidding me Kakashi! That's not nice." Sakura finally turned toward him.

The Jounin shook his head lightly, "I would never, Sakura-chan." He teased.

Sakura's mood quickly brightened light lightning before the storm. "C'mon then, Kakashi-_san_!" she teased him back. Grabbing onto the fabric of his glove, Sakura burst into the street at full, inhuman speed, hauling her best friend a step behind.

"Hurry up Kakashi! Pick up the slack would you?!" she was thrilled. Sakura's eyes scanned ahead, entirely envious of Neji's Byakugan.

Obviously…this was **not** just another day. The closer the two came to the northern gate, the bigger Sakura's genuine smile became. Soon enough, she saw a woman about her own height. Long blonde hair…and- standing next to an erect man. Very tall and lean. With unusually bright…red hair.

Whatever chakra Sakura wasn't already using fled straight to her feet. She kicked up more dust and poor Kakashi was barely hanging on. He looked like a plushie that a little girl would carry as she ran.

"Ino! Gaara!" she hollered. She frantically waved her free hand in the air. Digging her heel into the dirt as hard as she could, Sakura's blurry speed suddenly skidded to a stop. Dust swept through the small area of the street as Sakura had to bend back in order to maintain her balance. Unfortunate little Kakashi came stumbling over his own feet, and fell to the ground with a '_thud_'.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino giggled, launching herself at the panting medic Nin. Tightly embracing her best friend, Ino smiled up at her husband.

Sakura clung to Ino like static. Finally letting go, Sakura then cheerfully smiled at Gaara and gave him a light squeeze. "Hood to see you again, Kazekage-sama." She greeted.

Grabbing Ino up into his arms, he whispered something in her ear. Wide blue eyes alarmed Sakura until a broad smile was present on the blonde's face.

Ino dragged Sakura over to the nearly edge of the forest so the two could speak privately. "So, ANBU eh Har- errr. Uchiha. Eh-heh-heh. Sorry Sakura." Ino's sheepish grin apologized.

"It's alright Yama- uhhh." Sakura sighed. "It's okay. Yeah, ANBU. Anyway- Kakashi tells me something extraordinary is going to change you and Gaara's lives? Mind telling me what that might be?" the widowed Uchiha put a hand on her hip and her eyebrow arched.

Ino scowled, glaring at Kakashi's back while he talked with the Kazekage. "Agh! Dammit Hatake! Sorry Sakura…I can't tell you until we get to the border. Gaara and I are staying all week, so we're traveling with you there." Ino said.

Sakura looked confused, "But who is looking after Sunagakure then? Temari is ere and Kankuro isn't a Suna citizen anymore since he got married…so?" she asked.

Giggling, Ino waved a hand at her friend. "Tch, Gaara's 'old friend'. When we held the meeting headlining our announcements to visit Konoha, we met with him. He said his name was Yuroma Izima. Gaara was completely calm around him…but to me I'm not certain why, but he seems a bit troublesome." Ino folded her fingers together in front of her.

Suddenly Sakura snickered a few words and laughed, pointing childishly at her friend.

Bewildered and confused, Ino raised her brow. "Excuse me?" she said. "I didn't quite catch that Sakura." She said.

The pastel-haired kunoichi was quixotic, "You said '_troublesome_'. I swear sometimes Ino…you're picking up Shikamaru's old habits. He won't like it when he finds out you're stealing his words." She smiled.

With a sigh, Ino rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If he doesn't like it, he can just deal with it. He only has to put up with me for a week. It's not that long. Sheesh." She laughed.

Sakura looked at her group of friends standing in the street. Her jade eyes set on Shikamaru, cuddling with her best friend Temari. "They're so perfect." She sighed, rubbing her arm.

Ino hugged her friend, making her look into her clear blue eyes. Sympathy swam beyond them as she whispered, "You know, you and Sasuke were too." Then, placing a hand on the medic Nin's head and gently pecking her cheek before walking back to her husband.

A deep breath and a wipe to her eyes made Sakura shake herself of any romantic thoughts. She put on a passive smile as she wandered back to her group.

"Oi Sakura! Get over here! We're leaving in a moment." The silver-eyed Hyuga called. She watched him passionately kiss his damsel and hold her tightly in his muscled arms. She thought to herself that Neji and TenTen were quite cute together.

From afar, Naruto stood upon the Hokage Tower, watching Sakura. She seemed disoriented, something wasn't sitting right. He could easily sense that the widow was only half sure this is what she really wanted. He murmured into the breeze, "Just be careful Uchiha…you know that." Shortly after, he disappeared.

Sakura's ear tingled after the breeze had settled. Something made her look over to Hokage Tower, and she smiled.

"Alright ANBU! Get your gear together and let's cover this distance as quickly as possible! We need to get there before dark!" Shikamaru called to everyone.

Sakura instinctively sprinted at Kakashi, squeezing him while she buried her face into his flak jacket. He chuckled, patting her head.

"Show 'em what'cha got kiddo. I'll miss you." Kakashi smiled. He took a finger and lifted her chin. He pulled down his mask and placed a reassuring kiss on her cheek. Then he let her go.

After the hot spot on her cheek went away Sakura suddenly felt cold…but she knew better than to let that get to her. All in all- she knew she would see her senpai in no time at all.

Grabbing her bags and giving Konoha one last look, the picture in her photographic memory would hopefully be not in ruins when she came home.

"Let's go!" Shikamaru thrust his arm into the air, signaling everyone leaving to follow. Soon enough, the group of ninja all dispersed into the thick forest ahead.

As soon as the gate closed, Sakura was already depressed that her best friend was already so far away. That there would be no more early Saturday mornings with him, training and then going to brunch with him. It would be hard to get over it…but Sakura was strong, and in order to survive where she was going- she just couldn't let that get to her.

The group then leaped into the trees, gliding from branch to branch. Of course she followed emotionlessly. Her jade eyes passive as if her spirit had been pulled right from them.

Genma was still curious as to why the kunoichi had even joined ANBU. The real reason that is. So without a second thought, he leapt down from his higher position to run closer to her. He figured he should be careful with her, seeing as how she was so vulnerable. How screwed over her life already was.

He thought a game might bring out the childish and playful side of the young Sakura, Kakashi had told him much about. His chakra at his feet, he sped ahead of her, nearly knocking her off balance.

"The hell was-"she smirked deviously. She watched the eyeful ahead of her, "So you wanna be rough, eh Shiranui?" she cooed.

His head turned back, his milk chocolate tresses whipping in his face. He grinned, as if telepathically challenging her. The Jounin chuckled and his chakra suddenly outburst; sending him flying even further ahead of her.

As quickly as he had fled, a blur of pink and red flashed by him faster than anything he had ever seen. '_Damn. Seems like Tsunade wasn't bull-shitting me about her incredibly unbeatable speed._' Genma thought. As fast as he could, he raced to catch up to her.

Eventually he was able to gain a few feet worth at a time, advancing toward the blurry kunoichi as she flashed from limb to limb.

The scatter of ninja around them smiled and snickered as they watched the flash of blue and brown unsuccessfully pursuing the blur of pink and red.

* * *

so sorry for the elongated wait! ' eh-heh-heh.

yeaaaahhhh. my apoligies again. x)

umm. so there you have it. chapter 5 of my longest fanfic yet, DESERTED!

yay! ahaha. anyways.. R&R would be oh so lovely.

Gaara's cookies go to anyone who doesn't bitch at me for the wait.

uhhh... working on updating the upcoming chapters in all of my other fanfics.

I do believe Silver-MEETS-Emerald will be the next fanfic to update! chapter 4 wil be uber intense!


	6. This Changes Everything

**DESERTED**

Chapter 6

**This Changes Everything**

It was nearing dusk when Commander Nara abruptly stopped. "Fifty yards shinobi!" he shouted to his impressive pack.

Genma and Sakura had stopped playing chase long ago, Mrs. Uchiha as the victor. Both were nearly drained and yet they still kept in the lead of over half the group. "You know Shiranui; you're not a bad runner. I'm surprised you could even stay behind me gaining as much as you did. Very impressive might I say...and I don't find much to be impressive anymore." Sakura glumly finished.

The elder Jounin gave her a stern glare, also in a joking manner. "I'll take that as a compliment. Not so bad yourself Uchiha." he smiled. His senbon perking up with the curve of his lightly stained lips.

Sakura smiled and looked around, wiping the oncoming sweat from her forehead. She turned behind her to catch an eyeful of the rest of the group. Kiba on Akamaru's back, Neji walking beside the dog with a very serious face. Sakura had always laughed when he made the face, joking at him. She pet named it his 'pissy face.' However there was something different about this particular look. His jaw was locked and his eyes were set on the ground at his feet. He wasn't very pissed...but more, concerned or frustrated because he was so over concerned.

With a sigh, Sakura let it go, and continued to gaze over the rest of the small crowd. The next pair to catch her striking eyes was Gaara and Ino. He was carrying her on his back; he had been for at least the past two hours. However, Gaara never dared to slow even a step. '_Now that's one strong kid there._' Sakura thought to herself.

Being Kazekage for four years now just made him all the scarier in her eyes. Ino on the other hand...was slowly becoming less and less feared in everyone's eyes. Sakura would be damned if she knew why...but later on that evening she would hopefully pry the solution from the blonde kunoichi.

Ahead of the ANBU was Shikamaru in the lead, and Temari on his heel; never missing a beat. Seconds later, Shikamaru dropped to the forest floor below them and waved his hand. Genma and Sakura soon followed; their landing barely audible. Neji and Temari swooped down next with a soft '_thud_'. Akamaru's paws made a sound a bit louder as they hit the dirt. Last of the ANBU Mrs. Uchiha recognized was Gaara. His landing silent and flawless, leaving everyone to nearly bask in all his glory when he stood next to Shikamaru and Neji. He towered over them as if the cat looming over two quivering mice.

It was god-awfully scary to see him slyly smile down upon the two men. Sakura then froze as she realized Neji and Shikamaru both were the two tallest men she knew; both standing at a handsome six foot three inches. The God-King next to them had at least four inches on them! Poor Uchiha shuddered at the thought of meeting his in a dark ally.

Cowering just a smidge, the pink haired medic kunoichi walked alongside Gaara the last few yards into camp. It was silent for a brief moment that seemed to drag on. Finally taking a lung full of breath, Sakura looked up at the red head and asked, "Is she alright, Kazekage-sama? She seems to be sick or something. Are you positive you don't want me to have a look at her, it could be serious." she sheepishly offered.

The throaty, deep chuckles that erupted from the young Kazekage's throat made her wince. "No need for that Sakura-chan. She's just fine, trust me. Don't worry about it; she'll tell you at dinner this evening once she's awake more. You always did worry about her too much, you know." he smiled, glancing back at his wife, then back at Sakura.

"You should stop putting your comrades before yourself...especially here. For now at least, promise me you'll try to forget about it? We'll see you later, _Uchiha_." Gaara's final word made Sakura shrivel. He had never before said that name in a good manner.

Shaking off the words of her friend, the Uchiha widow sailed ahead a bit faster in search for her Commander. "Commander Nara…Shikamaru!" she said to his back.

"Ah, Sakura. Just who I was looking for. I assume you're wondering where your living quarters are going to be, ne?" he turned to face her, a grin clad on his face.

Sakura held down a giggle, and instead shook her head vigorously. After a few seconds of recoiled silence, Shikamaru laughed.

"Alright. I think you'll be very comfortable where you're staying. Now Sakura…you have to remember not to scream when you get there, it's really something you can't do here. And as well as I know you…" he rolled his eyes and continued. "Just please keep it quiet. Anyway- Shiranui!" he hollered.

Instantly, Genma appeared beside him, on one knee. "Yes, Sir." He whispered, standing.

"Take Sakura to her living quarters, please." Shikamaru calmly replied. Genma turned toward her and took her bags from her hands.

"This way, Sakura." He smirked. His stride was more hasty than it had been all of the other times they had taken walks together. He didn't stay by Sakura's side, merely quickening so much that she had to canter to keep on his heels.

Genma then halted, lifting a curtain of newer, blue canvas. "Ladies first." He chuckled, letting her aside. The brown-eyed beauty then walked in after her and tossed his own things onto his bed on the wall to the left.

"Well, it's not much- but I call it home." He sighed peacefully. He watched Sakura while she watched the floor.

Once said kunoichi's head looked up, her eyes met with the reason she was here in this very tent. In the center of the large black tapestry placed on the far wall, was the symbol of her clan. The Uchiha symbol. It struck Sakura so hard, after a minute or so, she nearly gasped for breath.

The widow quickly removed her sandals and ran to her bed, standing on it to reach the tapestry. "Now I know why Kakashi said it wasn't so bad." Sakura cooed to herself. It suddenly dawned oh her that this used to be Sasuke's room! "Sasuke used to be your roommate?!" she exclaimed loudly to the male next to her.

Genma laughed as he walked back over to his nightstand and picked up a framed picture. Bringing it back to Sakura, he handed the small woman the picture.

In it she saw Genma, senbon and all, laughing wildly. Next to him, was her deadly beloved husband, Uchiha Sasuke. His arm over Genma's shoulder and a wicked grin plastered his handsome face. Both ninja Jounin were clad in their ANBU uniform, a slight bruise on Sasuke's right cheek.

Sakura giggled, recalling the year. "Three years ago. After his mission to Suna, and he had come home to me-"she began to sob. Genma stood very close to her, leaning in just to hear over her whispers.

"It was Spring. Late May in fact, when he had come home, telling me of how the trip went. I remember it like it was yesterday. Nothing had gone terribly wrong, but as usual he had let his temper get out of hand and he and Gaara argued for hours until Gaara pinned him to the wall with his sand just to restrain him from knocking over anymore furniture." Sakura babbled. "When he came home though, he was genuinely happy and pleasant, laughing about the whole thing. He's changed Genma. So much…ever since we were twelve. He used to be so cold and restlessly arrogant. And then, on my eighteenth birthday, I noticed a change in him. And ever since he had been such a better person. Kind hearted and friendly. It was what I wished for on that birthday. I wanted Sasuke to be nicer to people if he couldn't at least be nice to me." Her cries became louder and more fluent.

Falling onto her bed, Sakura let out another few breaths worth of tears, and wiped her eyes to look at his smiling face again. By this time, Genma had sit down beside her, rubbing her back. "I understand Sakura-chan."

The honorific made her head snap in the man's direction, "Please, Genma! Don't leave." She pleaded.

A soft chuckle escaped his throat, "Never Sakura. This is my tent too." He smiled, pulling her up onto him.

"I'll let you get acquainted with the room and get settled, okay?" Genma asked. With a nod, Sakura let him leave. She tried to stop sobbing, and when she eventually calmed down enough, she just laid there. The Uchiha scooted up onto the pillow.

Something familiar floated into her nostrils. She knew that scent all too well. The pillow she rested on was clean…but it definitely still held the scent of Sasuke's cologne. Everything about coming here was a dread to Sakura. However, now that _this_ was where she was stationed…she loved everything it stood for.

Footsteps interrupted the kunoichi. "Umm, Sakura? Put your shoes on. We've gotta go get some grub and get to the evening house. Shikamaru's part will be starting soon. Once we get back we'll get settled, okay by you?" Genma asked from the curtain.

Nodding, Sakura sighed, slipping her shoes back onto her tired feet and groggily shuffling along the make-shift wood floor to head outside with her friend.

The buzz in her ear wasn't nearly as annoying as a bee, or a fly; it was Genma's voice. "I'll give you a tour tomorrow. We'll get you registered and I'll even take you to get your tattoo." He sounded empty. As if this was some daily routine.

The pair continued to walk, but Sakura couldn't walk two steps without having thoughts of her Sasuke or how Kakashi was doing. She missed him so much already.

"Um, yeah. Sure Genma, tattoo. Uh-huh." She blurted out. Little did she know that she just put herself into something she thought was disgusting.

Genma laughed, shaking his head. He had been told by Neji that Sakura thought tattooing was gross, and she was all but gung-hoe about getting her Konoha ANBU mark. She had seen Sasuke's plenty of times before, and on him it looked amazing. She always thought that on women however, it seemed too manly.

"It's just like having a kunai lodged in your arm…but it's permanent." He seemed to be amusing himself.

That on the other hand- Sakura had heard. She playfully punched him on the arm, "Asshole. That's mean Genma." She scolded.

* * *

YAY!!!! xD rofl.

umm so yessum, here is that new chapter I so promisingly...promised you.

so read up. and review.

i love you all most definately mucho. :)

alrighy. bye meh lovers. :3


	7. Waiting for Never

DESERTED

DESERTED

Chapter 7

"Waiting for Never"

With dusk quickly approaching, Sakura and Genma passed through the dark canvas door-flap before Sakura realized that _this_ is what the ANBU did in their spare time. A busy woman such as herself thought of it as insane. To be dancing and drinking when there was a war going on only several kilometers from where the base camp was established.

Her jaw slightly ajar, Sakura walked aimlessly until somebody called her name. "Ohaiyo! Sakura-chan, get your senbon-sucking friend and come have a drink with us!" the voice was oddly familiar. Feminine, and loud.

Turning her head, her jade orbs caught sight of five pineapple ponytails. One was brown. "Temari-chan! Shikamaru!" she gasped, yanking Genma in their direction. He smiled, following behind her.

"Shika-kun, you perv!" Temari hollered, stepping away from his lap. "This is not the time or place." Her face resembled a tomato.

"Fine, fine. Troublesome." Shikamaru said, sipping on his seventh glass of sake.

Sakura stood behind Shikamaru's chair and Genma behind her. "Oi, Sakura-chan. This is the initiation party, so enjoy yourself. You're an elite now. Here, have a drink!" Commander Nara poured her a tall glass of sake and shoved it at her.

Giving Genma a skeptical look, he smiled apologetically at her, and backed off a bit, his hand sliding from her hips. "Here, _you_ drink." She huffed, roughly pushing the glass at him.

As she was about to go find some of her other friends, a pale arm grabbed her wrist and jerked her in its direction. "Yikes!" she yelped.

Sakura's bottom hit a cushioned seat, and she found herself glaring at Gaara. Apologizing, she looked at the blonde next to her. "Ino!"

The blue-eyed, model figured, 'miss lovely' chirped at her friend, "Hey Uchiha, what's up?" Ino drummed her thumbs on the table they sat around.

Sakura hadn't forgotten what Gaara had told her earlier. "Nothing really. Actually Ino, did you know that your precious Kaze-husband here carried you nearly the entire way from Konoha. I asked him what was up, but he said I should ask you instead. So spill it, why have you been so…_weak_, lately?"

Ino glared daggers at Gaara, but he remained unscathed. With a sigh, Ino hung her head and stopped the thumb drumming. It was hard to avert her gaze from those piercing jade eyes, so she looked Sakura straight in the eye and spoke.

"Promise me you won't freak, Sakura?" she asked beforehand. The bubblegum haired kunoichi nodded instantly.

"Well, Gaara and I decided a few months back that we would eventually have little Kazekages running around. Apparently (Ino looked at Gaara as if he was to blame for something), somebody wanted to start a bit early. So now, I'm pregnant." Ino readied herself for a brutal lecture.

Sakura was awed. She sat back and stared at nothing in particular. Many silent, awkward minutes passed between the thick airs surrounding the three.

"Saaaaaakkuuuuuuurrraaaaaa?" Ino shook her arm slightly. The ANBU elite kunoichi retreated from her reverie.

"You know Ino, in some weird way…sort of like an instinct; I knew you would be the first to start a family. I'm enthralled, completely happy for you! Ino, you're having a baby with the man of your dreams! You're so lucky!" Sakura couldn't sit still. She went from leaning back, to beating her fist on the table, to touching Ino's arm encouragingly.

Ino smiled and said something without thinking; "Well you would have been the first to have a family if Sasuke hadn't died!" she slipped.

Sakura froze. Her eyes widely stared at the glossy table. Her reflection was blurred. She felt the irony. Absent-minded, the Uchiha widow slid from the bench cushion and stood with her back turned to the couple.

Ino covered her mouth and began to cry. She felt horrible. "Sakura, I'm so sorry! I never mea-" she cried before Sakura cut in.

"I forgive you." Uchiha Sakura's pastel tresses curtained the side her face. Her fingers traced a line across the edge of the slick table. As if she were a ghost, Sakura then began to walk away, not caring about the others bumping into her, and elbowing her in the head.

* * *

At the bar, she demanded the tallest glass of Whiskey allowed. Her shoulders hunched over, elbows up, she waited…

Uchiha Sakura always waited. She waited for Naruto, and Sasuke, and everything else in her life. Eventually the waiting always paid off, but this time she realized she would be waiting forever. Even in her grave. She realized that she was waiting for never.

In her hazed reverie of darkness, the man clad in silver, sitting in the back of the tent scooted up beside her. "Who might you be, kitten?" he cocked a smirk.

Slowly, Sakura's face became visible. Her eyes were burning wildly. She wasn't glaring, but the man could definitely tell she was watching venomously.

"My name isn't kitten." She growled. However; the damned asshole protested, and slouched even closer still.

"Come on kitten, can't you spare me some entertainment." He cooed, twirling a strand of her hair in his dirty fingertips.

Like lightning, Sakura grabbed his wrist and squeezed until her let her hair fall. She then turned to him fully and threw him across the tent, smashing into a table.

"Miss, your drink." The bartender seemed not to care. He walked away again. About to down the glass, the kitten calling bastard rose from the dismembered splintering wood pile, wiped his mouth of his own crimson, and he hollered.

"God damn whore. Who the hell do you think you are, kitten?!" he charged at her with his fist.

Not even phased, Sakura set her drink back on the bar and nonchalantly hammered her fist into his nose. After he fell into a second table, Sakura grabbed her drink and walked up to him.

As he glared, she said. "My name is Uchiha Sakura." To finish it, she poured the auburn alcohol on his head. "That one's on me." And then she left.

After the little scene, Genma noticed Ino was devastated and she was shaking violently. Rushing to her aid, he questioned Ino and her husband to find that an innocent conversation was the cause of her monotone attitude during the destruction.

Slipping his senbon back into his holster, Genma sprinted from the tent to find Sakura.

* * *

sorry for the short-ness of htis chapter!  
school is a bithc these days.  
and finals/HSAs are coming up soon.

and so is my birthdddaaaayyyyy!  
HAHAHAHAHAHHA.  
i'll update again ASAP.

love you guys! thanks.  
love.RaHatake.


	8. Marry Me in Memories

DESERTED

DESERTED

Chapter 8

"Marry Me in Memories"

Hastily searching for the beautiful woman, Genma ran through the damp, grass-covered isles of canvas tents. For nearly ten minutes he ran from place to place. Finally, he ended up back in front of the mess-tent.

Somebody was walking up from the back of the tent. To Genma's surprise- it was Sakura, with an empty glass in her hand. She swaggered, and her head hung low.

"Sakura?! Hey…are you alright?" the gorgeous man was suddenly alarmed. Sakura's rose only enough for her to see his face from the corner of her eye. She gave a pained sigh and continued to walk past him.

Her limp arm rose to flick the glass into a garbage can she passed by. Silently as ever, again she looked up at him and stopped on a dime. "Are you coming or what?" she suggested in a voice stronger that a normal drunk would have.

Taken aback by her remark, Genma hesitated to join her. However; one he was beside her, Sakura shoved her hands into her pockets and began to stagger forward once more.

Automatically, Genma followed beside her, also shoving his hands into his pockets and watching her from the corner of his caramel pools.

"So why were you looking for me?" she began, still averting her gaze, seeming to be deathly afraid to look away from her own two feet.

A long pause set between them heavier than a brick wall. Genma wasn't eluding her question, but rather thinking of the answer. He honestly was clueless as to why he did it. The logical reason seemed to be that he actually cared.

This time, looking at her fully, Genma stopped when they reached their own living quarters. "I did it because I care. Because I worry about you sometimes. Unlike many of the women I've met in my days, you're the first who really seems to be worth it."

Sakura hadn't even flinched. '_At least she's not freaking out._' Genma thought. His eyes weren't watching her facial expression anymore. Instead, he held the 'door' open for her and touched her shoulder.

Sakura continued to breathe evenly, and her fists stopped clenching and unclenching only to rinse and repeat. Sometimes she was so hard to understand. Eventually, she looked up at the elder ANBU elite with glittering eyes.

The Uchiha widow allowed him to lead her into their chambers and to make her sit on her own bed. Sakura sat there as a perfectly pale, beautiful statue. Content with standing as so for the rest of eternity.

Genma was elsewhere, fiddling with something in the bathroom. When he returned, Sakura gave him a face he hated. One of which only saw the blacks and whites of life. Strictly grey-scale.

"Here." Genma softly smiled at her as he tossed to her a bottle labeled, 'Pain Killers' and was subscribed to a Ms. Uchiha Sakura.

Subconsciously, Sakura twisted the white cap from its place over the dark orange bottle. Shaking out two of the small caplets into the palm of her bare-hand, the widowed Uchiha stepped into the bathroom and turned the sink faucet on.

Without any words, or anything at all that portrayed emotions, Sakura tossed the pills into the back of her throat and bent down to sip the chilled, running water.

When finished, she washed her face and looked into the mirror. She was so demolished. Her face was the pale. Snowy pale and her usual cheery, beautiful eyes were a dull, ugly sage color. The unmarred, glossless cherry lips were dry, and no pearly white teeth were showing from behind them.

Thinking of herself as nothing but a worthless heap of flesh and bones, the tears at least began to show. Her eyes gave birth to fat droplets of a clear, wet liquid. The only thing about these tears, they felt heavier each time, yet Sakura felt no lighter. She hung her head. "You're so stupid." She told herself.

She looked up again, completely unaware that she actually spoke to herself. However, when she saw her face, her shoulders gave weigh and her fingers clenched over the edge of the thin metal. She squeezed so hard her palms began to drip crimson tears.

"Dammit." She cursed herself. Finally, she fell. Uchiha Sakura let her body slump to the floor in one hard hit. Her back rested upon the wood cabinet underneath the sink. After another moment of crying, she purposely beat her head back against the wood.

A man quietly stood in the threshold to the bathroom. "…Sakura…" he whispered. Another round of painful sobs heaved their way beyond her eyes and that's when Genma flew to her and scooped her up into his arms.

She lay against his chest as he carried her back to the main room. He sat on his own bed and kicked his sandals off. "Shhh…Sakura, hey. It's okay. You're alright Sakura. Shhh…" he cooed to her, slowly rocking her.

Sakura didn't object to anything he said or did. The only thing she knew how to do now was cry. And so she cried the hardest night she's ever cried in her entire life, aside from the evening she found out about Sasuke.

Moments shortly after he had sat down, another howl escaped her lips and carried more of her soul with it. Her tears didn't stop, but grew bigger. Her sobs lasted longer, and her palms continued to cry blood as well.

Genma lay down on his side. One arm wrapped over her back, and the other up around her head to stroke her hair. "Shhh…Sakura. Shhh….everything is going to be okay, I promise. Go to sleep. Shhh…you need to rest." He whispered, lightly pecking her forehead with his coco lips, senbon-naked.

Over the evening, the sobs eventually died down, and Sakura could barely keep her reddened, swollen eyes open. When the tired male looked at the digital red numbers on the clock, they registered eleven forty-nine.

At last, Sakura heaved a small cough and a snivel. "…Genma?" she called to him in the tiniest of a whisper. Both ANBU elite had their eyes closed, and still he answered in a whisper as well.

"Yes, Sakura…" he softly poked one eye open to see her blissful face.

She hesitated, only grabbing for his clothing tighter, searching for more warmth. "…Thank you." She yawned.

Two caramel orbs kindly saw the tiny smile on her angelic face. "…No, Sakura…thank _you_ for letting me be there. For not pushing me away." He yawned as well.

"Mmhm." Sakura hummed. Trying to keep his eyes open to watch her sleep, Genma kissed the top of her forehead again and gave up on his eyes. Sleep overcame.

"_Sasuke-kun…I love you."_

In her memories, Sakura was about to hit the replay button on a specific memory for the tenth time since she first fell asleep. And so it begins…

_"Sakura, come with me. I'd like to take a walk, if you're up for it?" Sasuke smirked that infamous Uchiha smirk._

_The woman reached for her sandals, but Sasuke's hand was too quick. He laced his fingers with hers, "You won't be needing those." He reached down to her and stole a kiss._

_Scrunching her nose, Sakura was blissfully swept off her feet by none other than the only Uchiha left. He swung her onto his back and carried her out the front door._

_It was late, and peaceful. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue-ish black. Sakura giggled a breath as she ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Your hair reminds me of the night sky, Sasuke-kun." She answered before he could ask._

_With a light chuckle, Sasuke himself looked up at the starry skies above Konohagakure. "Hn." He hummed, continuing his walk._

_After a few silent, minutes of listening to the beautiful night, Sasuke made a left turn into Cherry Blossom Park. At this instant, Sakura knew where they were going._

_"Hmm…Sasuke-kun?" She whispered into his ear. Her arms and legs tightened a bit around his neck and waist._

_He reached one hand out and picked a Sakura flower from one of the trees along either side of the path. "Yes, Cherry Blossom." He softly answered._

_As the walk turned to the left again, Sasuke ducked in between two bushes. "Why do you like coming here every night?" Sakura questioned curiously. Up until this point she'd never asked him why, though the question probed her mind often._

_Once onto the small ledge, Sakura climbed down from Sasuke's back and stood next to him, fingers still laced._

_"Because it's something I never got to experience as a child. After I found this spot, it became my sanctuary. It's where I find peace and security, more than my own home." He stated._

_According to Sakura, it seemed like he still wasn't entirely ready to tell her that yet. Lately however; he has become much more open to even the touchiest of subjects with Sakura._

_As she wondered why, the couple relentlessly looked down upon the sleeping streets of Konoha. The Hokage Tower was right in front of them, but they were up high enough to see the rest of the Leaf village above it._

_"Sakura…" Sasuke said calmly. He didn't look at her. "For the first time in a long time, I can say…that I want to try, to be better." He shakily said._

_"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura was awed. She suddenly reached up to feel his forehead with her backhand. "Are you okay?" she frowned._

_Sakura took his face in her hands, tearing his eyes away from the sleeping Konoha. She held his there, searching for an answer in his obsidian pools._

_"It's nothing…just forget it. Never mind." Sasuke whispered, taking her hands from his face and holding them._

_Sakura led him to sit down on the grass with her. He followed, and he hung his head; seemingly deep in thought._

_"Hey, Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun come on. Tell me what's on your mind." Sakura scooted closer. When Sasuke didn't answer, she sat up on her knees and kneed herself between his legs to lean on him._

_She lifted his face to see those beautiful eyes. "Sasuke-kunnnn…hey. What aren't you telling me baby." She hesitated, but kissed his lips lovingly._

_His eyes locked with hers, and he sighed. "I told you, it's nothing." He said monotonously. His eyes again averted her capturing jade orbs._

_"Noooo, no no no. It isn't _nothing_ Sasuke-kun; I know something's troubling you. Please tell me." She begged. She let his face fall, and she fell into his lap, wrapping her arms around him._

_Eventually, Sasuke sighed again, and rubbed his face. "Sakura…if you want to know that badly, then I suppose I'll tell you." He suggested._

_Sakura looked up at his handsome face skeptically. "Of course I do." She said. She straightened up and sat on her knees in from of him once more. "Tell me what's on your mind, Sasuke-kun."_

_The Uchiha mumbled something incoherent to Sakura. "What?" she smiled apologetically, leaning in a bit closer._

_Sasuke nearly scared her to death when his hands suddenly grabbed her face gently. Obsidian locked with Jade. "I said; Will you marry me, Haruno Sakura?" he whispered._

_Shocked, Sakura's eyes began to glisten with tears. After two seconds which seemed like forever, Sakura launched herself into him. "Yes! Yes, you baka!" she laughed into his shoulder._

_The bubblegum kunoichi kissed him, long and passionately. When a breath was allowed, Sasuke whispered into her ear, "I love you, Sakura."_

_She nearly died, "Sasuke-kun…I love you." She kissed him again. The Uchiha leaned back, lying on the grass with Sakura on him._

_"Why were you so contemplative earlier then?" Sakura asked, holding his face._

_"All an act." He smirked his trade-mark smirk._

_"Now that I'm going to be an Uchiha, you have to teach me the your infamous Uchiha smirk. Deal?" the kunoichi giggled, putting a finger to his lips._

_"Deal." Sasuke said, rolling over to gently put Sakura under him. He kissed her, and that's all there was to the rest of it. Besides endless rounds of a certain thing newly engaged couples do…_

_Kisses._

"_Sasuke-kun…I love you."_

Sakura smiled a genuine smile. Sadly, she only smiled so in sleeping memories of her Sasuke-kun. Regardless, for tonight, Genma's warmth would have to do.

She pulled herself closer, not to wake him, though his arms automatically tightened, pulling her closer. Both were actually…_happy._


	9. Break Fast

DESERTED

Chapter 9

"Break Fast"

To the rustle of the tent door, Sakura's dark lashes fluttered open to once again awake alone. There was nobody there…nobody to whisper _'good morning'_ in her ear. Today, she found herself feeling sullen that it wasn't even Genma…

Sakura barked at herself mentally. "_No chance in Hell I actually like him."_ Her good hand flew up to push some hair gone astray from her face.

"Good morning." A husky voice, almost like velvet. It left a strange aftertaste in her mouth…and she liked it. Sakura knew this to be the voice of her newly acquired safe-haven. As of last night, anyway.

Twisting her aching joints around to see him standing there clad in a navy tunic and matching sweats, leaning leisurely against a wooden pillar near the door. A drop of water caught her eye as it fell from his hair to the floor. She scoffed, realizing he had probably just came from the showers.

Sakura swirled her firsts around in her eyes, rubbing at them. The felt worn, and almost tender on the cheekbones. A yawn awakened itself from her throat, "Good morning." She repeated with a smile.

As strange as it seemed, Sakura remembered everything that had happened the previous evening, yet the sequence of tangled events unraveled to appear so… otherworldly. She couldn't conjure an explanation why or how it happened. It just…_did_.

"…Sakura? Would you like to get some breakfast with me?" Genma broke her from her reverie. She jerked around to face him, and she hopped out of bed.

Flashing a smile, Sakura padded her way into the back, to wash her face and dress herself. After throwing off her night top, she seductively turned toward him and pulled the door curtain before herself to grin. "I'd be delighted, Genma." She cooed.

XX

Entering the dining hall, Sakura and Genma found it to be very crowded. Figuring that breakfast was going to be a good while's wait, Sakura plopped down in a booth and shooed Genma off to retrieve something to munch on.

Something with Sakura was certainly off this morning, Genma pondered. The widowed Uchiha was frighteningly _happy_ this morning. He rolled his eyes and hurried along the line with his two plates full of toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage.

Before Sakura became too nervous as she sat alone in the booth, Genma was back and slid one of the hot plates across the table, and it stopped right in front of her. Sakura smiled happily, getting right down to over-stuffing her mouth. "Alright. I've had enough of this nonsense, Uchiha. What kind of drugs did you take this morning?" he almost glared at her.

His quizzical expression made her flinch. She hugged Genma and it made him jump. He was curious what was into her today. Though there was no food in her mouth at the moment- she was soundless.

Just the night before, he'd seen her in shambles. She was utterly depressed, and she looked so…ghostly. Like she wasn't really even there. She'd long since died then…but here she was, smiling and being the same old Uchiha Sakura Kakashi had told him all about.

Genma stood up again, getting away from Sakura for just a breath before he told her he was getting himself and the bubblegum-haired ANBU some coffee and biscuits.

Only minutes had passed before Genma returned with the sustenance. The female medic was nowhere to be found, but he dismissed her absence without another thought. The senbon-sucking nin figured she had skipped off to find the little kunoichi's room. Taking the opportunity to sit down, he slid into the bench and began sipping on his own warm drink.

Sakura pranced back to the booth, humming a random tune. After sitting down to eat her biscuit and drink her coffee, she began to spout off conversations with one of her favorite men.

XX

A hand clad with jade colored fingernails popped up and waved itself in the air as another group of elite's passed into the tent. The pineapple-haired couple, Kazekage Gaara-sama, and Ino among them. Temari saw the waving hand, and tugged at her lover's arm.

"Morning, Temari-chan, Commander Nara." Sakura said, though her eyes were on the Kazekage arguing with his wife.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Genma-san." The sand kunoichi nodded.

Sakura pointed at the Kazekage and company though they did not notice her curiosity. "What's up with them? Why don't they come over and say hello?" she asked sadly.

Temari shook her head and bit her lip, her brows furrowing. "Um, Ino is still a tad bit overly upset about the whole, umm…'ordeal'." Her teal eyes wouldn't meet Sakura's.

The Uchiha looked down; keeping her eyes on the cup she was fiddling with. "…Oh."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth and smacked his hand on the table, "Listen here, Uchiha. This isn't the place to start your own war between you and Ino. I know her, and so do you. She's really upset. She won't talk to you because she doesn't want to say anything else stupid. After all, she is a blond, Sakura." He winked at her and tapped his head.

The way Shikamaru always gave her good advice, or scolded her through making fun of something or someone always made her smile. He was smart. She could never thank him enough. His lessons gave her strength.

"Thanks, Shika." Sakura breathed softly. She smiled gently and got up to talk to her best friend.

Sighing in relief, Shikamaru shook his head and wiped his face, "Troublesome women." He murmured. Temari kissed him softly, smiling silently. Taking her hand, he led her to the dining line.

"Later, kiddos." Temari winked.

Sakura found Ino without a problem, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. The bleach blond turned and stared breathlessly at her friend with the face of a terrified victim. "Ino, please. Relax. I'm not angry. I came to apologize." Sakura muttered.

Ino, shocked and at a loss for words, just fell forward, embracing her best friend and crying into her shoulder. "Sakura! I'm so…sorry! You have nothi- nothing to apologize to me for! It w- was…my fault!" she burst.

Bewildered, the pastel pink ninja looked Ino straight in the eye and wiped her smudged eyeliner with her thumb. "Stop…you have nothing to cry about." She smiled.

"How about we get some coffee and take this somewhere else, like maybe a table?" Gaara interjected, gently pushing both women towards the coffee bar.

The girls beamed at one-another, squeezing themselves into opposite booths at an empty table, and making Gaara retrieve their refreshments.

Ino couldn't stop fidgeting with the strings at the neck of her shirt. She would not meet Sakura's gaze. "Alright, pig. Stop being such a wreck. Haha, you're so nervous! Just…loosen up a little. I'm fine now! See?" Sakura ran her good hand over her face. "Hahah, everything is alright. The only thing you need to be worrying about right now is that beautiful child you're currently harboring." Sakura giggled a bit.

"She doesn't kick yet- but still. I want her to meet you, Sakura." Ino blabbered. Spreading a new, cheerful smile across her face- she took Sakura's hand and leaned forward, placing it on her stomach. She put a finger to her lips, and closed her eyes.

"Ino…how do you know it's a-" Ino cut Sakura off before she could finish, smashing her hand over her gloss-smeared lips.

"Hey baby, it's Mommy. This is your God-Mommy, Sakura-chan. She loves you very much. I can't wait for you to see her. Sakura-chan is going to deliver you. She's very good with babies like you. I think you'll really like her a lot." Ino whispered at the bulge in her stomach. It kicked.

Sakura- so happy for her friend, began to tear up. Her eyes glistened, and she closed them just as Ino had. The thought of the baby with Ino made Sakura's thoughts drift to what it would have been like if she and Sasuke had gotten the chance to make a child of their own.

Thoughts of their life together made her sad at first, and she felt like she was literally being torn apart. But after some of their better times before _that_ mission, she smiled. She was so happy that she had gotten at least as far as she had with him. She was glad he was with her, made her happy. She was glad he loved her.

These joyful thoughts filled her until the point where she could feel the seams of her heart bursting. It made her want a baby so bad. The desire was incredible.

Ino had said goodbye to the baby just then, and she was talking to someone else. Sakura's head snapped up at the sound of a cup being placed in front of her. Gaara had come back with their coffee, and he sat down to drink his own cup.

Sakura shook her head quickly clearing her thoughts of babies and love, to other things. Just as a casual conversation about Konoha had started between the three of them, the alarm bell rang loudly throughout the camp. All ANBU stood up and rushed from the tent, including Sakura.

Amongst the crowd, she found Genma, and his face explained worry and alarm.

* * *

alright. so i fixed the chapter, sorry about it being like "Oh hey, wtf is Kakashi doing here suddenly?!"  
hahaa. seriously, so sorry!  
my hard drive crashed and supposedly we gained all of the documents and music back, but they're nowhere to be found in the new hard drive...  
hmm... anyway.  
oh a better note, I'm dedicated to updating more lately.

I just started a new NaruSaku called "Purple Hearts".  
check it out if you like DESERTED. :)  
and please r&r "Reaching the End of the Road" D:  
nobody had reviewed it so far, it's a drabble collab.  
one ItaSaku so far, probably another ItaSaku by tomorrow I hope?

love, Razega.


End file.
